songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nørthstedt
The Democratic Republic of Nørthstedt (ˈNørθːstæt; in Amharic: ሪፑብስተስት ሪፐብሊክ) is a fictional country in Yecroa.Official website of the Yecroa Festival Of Melodies The capital and largest city of Nørthstedt is Bambola. The country has about 13,000,000 inhabitants of all races and religion.Nørthst country page on the official website of the Yecroa Festival Of Melodies The international abbreviations for Nørthstedt are NOR and NS. Basic Information Name The country's name is Nørthstedt. The international name without any special characters is Northstedt. The full name is Democratic Republic of Nørthstedt. In the Amharic writing system, the name is ሪፑብስተስት ሪፐብሊክ. The adjective form is Nørthst. Languages Nørthstedt has an official language called Amharic (አማርኛ). However, almost every inhabitant speaks English fluently as it is teached at kindergarten and school. This way the Nørth government wanted to make sure that every citizen is able to communicate with people from foreign countries as well. Other languages spoken by minorities are German and Korean. Nørthst schools offer a wide range of different languages to learn. Population, Ethinicities and Religions * Total: 13 million * Ethnicities: 42% White, 30% Asian, 21% Black, 5% Hispanic, 2% Others * Religions: 62% Atheists, 17% Christians, 10% Muslims, 6% Jews, 5% Trosperists Flag The flag is very simple yet showcasing the diversity within the country. The black and white stripes symbolize the simplicity and humbleness of the Northst people while the round rainbow in the center represents the cultural and social diversity that is protected by the federal constitution. History The Republic of Nørthstedt was founded 250 years ago when the first humans colonized the planet of Yecroa. The first city to be founded was the capital Bambola, named after Maritess Trosper, the first Nørths president. Her nickname was Bambola because of her beautiful, doll-like looks. After many conflicts with other countries, Nørthstedt confirmed to participate in the new Yecroa Festival Of Melodies, a song contest that was established to release the tension between the disputing nations, on November 10, 2018. The Nørth Broadcasting Corporation was chosen to be the responsible broadcaster for the competition. Five days later the republic joined the Trading and Peace Alliance alongside with eleven other nations. The alliance was founded to simplify trades and aid programms between the members. These measured were taken by the Nørthst government to improve the relations with the hostile countries and to prevent wars from happening. Geography As the country's name suggests, Nørthstedt is located in the North of Yecroa. This leads to the climate being Arctic. It is characterized by long, cold winters and short, cool summers. That's why many villages, especially in the North of the country, are purely made of ice. Some parts of Nørthstedt are covered by ice (sea ice, glacial ice, or snow) year-round, and nearly all parts of the country experience long periods with some form of ice on the surface. Average January temperatures range from about −34 °C to 0 °C (−29 to +32 °F), and winter temperatures can drop below −50 °C (−58 °F) over large parts of the Arctic. In the Yecroa Festival Of Melodies Sources Category:Fictional countries Category:Yecroa